Deal or No Deal Australia
Introduction DOND AUS was the first international version of Deal or No Deal, being only the second version of the show, (The Netherlands being the first; to see that article, please click here). It started on Seven Network in 2003, hoping to aim big with a prime-time slot challenging Nine Network's Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (which itself had just come over from the UK). Game Board There are many versions of game board, since the show has evolved. Here are all the versions: 2003 2004 2005 2006-2013 * (CAR (Peugeot 307) valued at $30,000) The Game Structure The structure of the current show is not very simple. Preliminary round The show begins in a studio with six groups of 25 people sitting in stands. One group is then randomly selected, plus one additional person from the remaining groups. In the chosen group, one person, based on personality, is picked to be the main contestant. The contestant selects one of the briefcases to be placed at the front, and the other briefcases are distributed to the other 25 contestants on the podium. In 2003, the preliminary round went for longer. Instead of randomly selecting a block of 25 people, the members of the eight blocks collectively competed against each other in a short quiz to determine which group would get selected. Also, rather than choosing the sole fastest contestant in the individual question round, the two fastest contestants were chosen to compete head to head in answering one final question before the eventual victor proceeds to the main game. This format was similar to the preliminary round of Miljoenenjacht. In 2004 to 2006, all 26 contestants then moved onto the podium, where they had to answer three multiple choice questions, each question worth 10 points. After the three questions, whoever had 30 points, and answered the questions the quickest, got to play for the money. The contestant chosen is shown twenty-six numbered briefcases held by identical models (similar to other versions; with dresses and wigs), each containing a hidden amount of money. Opening the cases The contestant begins the game by opening six cases. To open the case, the podium player holding the case must first guess the amount that they have in their briefcase, winning $500 if their guess is proved correct upon opening the briefcase (From 2004-2006, the correct guess was worth $1,000, excluding megaguesses). This process is repeated for the next five cases. After the first five cases, the major contestant is given a "Bank Offer", which is a certain amount of money. The contestant now has to decide between a "Deal" or "No Deal". If the contestant says Deal, they win the money that is offered, and they must open the rest of the cases. If the contestant says No Deal, then gameplay continues. The list below explains how many cases must be opened for each round: *Round 1: 6 cases to open *Round 2: 5 cases to open *Round 3: 4 cases to open *Round 4: 3 cases to open *Round 5: 2 cases to open *Round 6-9: 1 case to open (Depending on when/if a deal is taken) Bank Offers The Bank Offers are based on, but not equivalent to, the of the remaining briefcases. That is, if there are mainly large valued briefcases remaining, then there is a high chance that the contestant's briefcase is valuable, and so the Bank Offer will be generous. Conversely, if the player has been less fortunate and opened the more valuable briefcases, then the Bank Offer will be low. End of game If the player continues to the end without making a "Deal", the game ends with their own briefcase being opened and the amount in that briefcase being won, otherwise they win the offer they said "Deal" to. Exceptions to the end of the game include the introduction of either a Supercase, Double or Nothing cases or a second Chance. Trivia * The cars were added in 2005 and are both worth around $30,000 dollars. * No one won the $2,000,000 prize. * There have been four people who have won the $200,000 top prize, one of which was a celebrity. * In 2004, a series of primetime specials entitled the $12,000,000 Month aired. In these specials, a modified version of the 2003 board was used ($0.05, $0.25, $0.75, $250 removed, $2, $200, $300, $750 added) and was updated to the 2004 graphics. * The highest amount of money given away on the show is $515,000 by Nathan Cochrane. Logos DONDAUS1.jpg DONDAUS2.jpg DONDAUS3.jpg Dancing with the Deals.jpg Category:Variations